Pain
by PsychoticOne
Summary: Just a random idea that been running through my head.It's mostly about Kyuubi getting revenge..and it is all done to the lyrics of Three days grace's Pain.I updated a naruto monologue to Animal I have become by 3 days grace also
1. Chapter 1

_Pain_

_Disclaimer__I __do not own Naruto or the lyrics to Pain they are owned by 3days grace..unfortunately._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Pain is my entire exisistence,causing it and recieving it.Perhaps it is the pain that I caused that has caused my once great power to be bound an sealed away,but when I am free and I will be free I will bring hell to all those that dare to mock my host and by relation me.I may be trapped behind bars but my mind sees all that happens to my host.

But I am working on a plan..just wait and see.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

I will wait till the boy is sleeping and then as he slips deeper into his mind I will approach and offer my power for revenge and I am sure he will accept,because though he may not show it he desires blood and pain as much as I do and when he finally trusts me I will throw of my chains and descend on the world of flesh in his body and tear our enemies apart.

My time draws closer, prepare for your end.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

I will give my jailer creit,he hides our plan well.No one sees any difference in his actions,although the might just not care.I could feel his sadness when he was young,his pain was everywhere ,in the eyes of every peson he passed had the darkest intention aimed at him alone and in their action as they did their annual raids of the "demons" home.Man kind is no better than any demon.They merely hide their blood-lust behind the pretence of honour as shinobi.The few pure humans never last long,they are always engulfed by the sin surrounding them.

It is growing dark the boy prepares to slee..my plan will soon be realized.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

It is done. I am free to do as I please, the boy has placed clothes, that do not look like anything he would ever wear, they are as black as the sky...good I do not want to be seen yet. The boy is now in my situation watching as.

I bound over trees and rooftops racing toward my first target, the Uchiha.The revenge hungry brat went down in a _blaze_ of glory.

Then the pink-haired bimbo, she was not even a challenge far too weak.

Then I had to eliminate the old man, he was strong but he still fell to my might. His son, reckless fool, accompanied his destruction.

After eliminating the riff-raff I turned my sight on a few Anbu outside the tower. Their blood was an excellent shower.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

The rest of them wouldn't survive tomorrow night. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There done my first fanfic. I know it isn't great but please R&R…You can give constructive criticism ...NO FLAMES. Bye-bye


	2. Attempt at redemption

Disclaimer:I own nothing.._nothing_

_This is a semi-sequel to Pain but it is more from Naruto p.o.v. It is done to __animal I have become by 3 days grace._

I wake up and I know that the demon has done something horrible,i can almost feel their blood on my skin. I does not affect me as it should. I like it.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Every time I rest I fear that the monster that I am will be free and bring more horror to the village and I know they deserve this because it has shown me what its victims said before it dealt with them.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

Sasuke cursed my ever meeting him and told me to burn in hell,just before Kyuubi roasted him using the fireball jutsu.

Sakura cursed my entire existence and spat at my feet,what the demon did next is too horrible to mention.

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

The old man just smiled at _us _and fought half-heartedly to stop but could not muster the courage to deliver any serious blows.Asuma and the Anbu died like the true Shinobi they were

The various villagers that it slaughtered did not deserve such a fate,their deaths are those that I regret the most.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

There is only one way I can stop the fox once and for all,I plan to seal myself away till I can combat it's evil and hatred. If I cant stop it I will take my own life in a final act of redemption. But if only some one would help me .

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_


End file.
